1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fan with an anti-leakage device for an oily bearing and particularly to an anti-leakage device capable of avoiding waste of lubrication oil and lasting life span of the fan.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The conventional fan as shown in FIG. 1 has a main body 10 with a locating seat 11 at the center of the main body 10. An axial barrel 111 extends upward the locating seat 11 and receives a bearing 12. A coil 13 is provided to surround the axial barrel 111. A fan wheel 14 provides a plurality of blades 141 extending outward radially and a magnetic ring 142 surrounding the inner side thereof to correspond to coil 13. A spindle 143 extends from the inner side of the fan wheel 14 and is inserted into the bearing 12 and held by a retaining ring 15 and an oil ring 16.
The preceding conventional fan has problems while in use. The bearing 12 is capable of releasing lubrication oil via the sintered hole to lubricate the spindle 143 during high speed rotation in order to avoid dry friction. However, the oil ring 16 is incapable of stopping the lubrication oil leaking from clearances of the outer end of the axial barrel 111 and the lubrication oil keeps moving out via the clearance between the barrel 111 and the spindle 143. As a result, due to depletion of lubrication oil, it results in dry friction between the spindle 143 and the bearing 12 and excessive wear of the spindle 143 and the bearing 12 such that noise is created and life span of the fan is shortened.